1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system and method for indicating a user's condition.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatuses for indicating the condition of a user are known. For example, in health clubs wrist watches are used by people during their work out for measuring and displaying a physiological parameter, such as heart rate.
Such a health watch is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,058. It comprises sensors for measuring physiological parameters of its user. The watch comprises a window with a graphic in which the value of the heart rate of the user is displayed as a function of time. In this graph, the time axis is depicted along the X-axis and the value of the heart rate is depicted along the Y-axis. This consumes space on the front of the watch, which is limited.
It is an object of the invention to use less space for displaying the condition of the user of an apparatus.